las gundam girls
by Shinigami Nataku
Summary: quien lucha ahora por el universo?? las hijas de los que lo defendieron una vez
1. Default Chapter

Kharma Maxwell esperaba a sus amigas sentada en la acera de la calle de enfrente de su casa, era algo muy importante lo que tenían que hablar.  
  
Kharma, cuyos padres Hilde y Duo trabajaban en las oficinas del senado; había oído noticias de una guerra, una guerra que una tal Peacecraft, que una vez había apoyado el pacifismo empezaría muy pronto, Kharma no se quedaría de brazos cruzados  
  
-Kharma!! Kharma!!  
  
-Hola Quatrine!! No viene Mei Lang contigo??  
  
-Pues... verás se tuvo que quedar haciendo un trabajo de la escuela en su casa... pero ya vendrá  
  
Quatrine era una chica rubia ojos celeste, muy alegre en su forma de hablar  
  
-Mei Lang ha tenido problemas con su familia últimamente... si le llamas familia a sólo tener un padre como el de ella  
  
-El señor Chang es muy exigente con ella, ¿Qué hay de Chandra?-pregunto Kharma  
  
-Encontró el modelo de su padre...o los planos de donde se encuentra-dijo emocionadamente Quatrine  
  
-Eso quiere decir, que nosotras ya encontramos los de nuestros padres también!!  
  
Una niña china, con aspecto desaliñado llegó  
  
-Kharma, Quatrine, siento haber llegado tarde, estuve entrenando... desde en la mañana  
  
-No fuiste a la escuela ahora, Mei Lang??-pregunto Quatrine, consideraba a Mei su mejor amiga  
  
-No, mi padre dijo que tengo que entrenar más, le doy vergüenza...-dijo viendo a la lejanía  
  
-ánimo... ya sabemos donde están los Gundams, Chandra los descubrió  
  
-Los descubrió?? - preguntó la chinita  
  
-Sí, iremos por ellos mañana por la noche, Chandra no pudo venir ahora, tiene que ayudar al señor Lowe*  
  
Las chicas se despidieron, cada quien para su casa, la primera en llegar fue Kharma (como no si estaba enfrente de ella) Hilde salía de la cocina con cubiertos para la cena  
  
-Me ayudas querida?? Tu padre no tarda en venir...  
  
-Sí, mami... tu peleaste en el año 195 DC??  
  
-Fue una de las cosas más tontas que haya hecho... pelear, tú nunca debes pelear Kharma Jean Maxwell Schbeciker  
  
La llamaba así cuando le daba una orden...  
  
(mientras tanto, Mei Lang llegaba a su casa)  
  
-MEI LANG CHANG, QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR SEÑORITA!!!  
  
-Entrené 14 horas ahora, padre...-dijo inclinando la cabeza  
  
algo la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza  
  
-no me gusta que me contradigas Mei...y tengo hambre, prepárame algo si??  
  
Mei lang no lloró como cualquier niña lo hubiese hecho, sino que suspiró y se dirigio a la cocina mientras pensaba "ya me muera, ya este viva... te vale; yo que tu no hubiera mandado a hacer nada a esas fabricas de bebes, y menos una niña" esto lo dijo, ya que ella había nacido artificialmente 15 años atrás...  
  
-Ya estoy en casa papá!!!-era Quatrine Winner  
  
-Su padre no ha llegado señorita Winner... ¿le preparo su cena y su baño caliente?-respondió una criada ataviada con un traje hindú  
  
-Por favor, ahora cenaré en la biblioteca, estoy aburrida de cenar sola en el gran comedor... asegúrate de poner burbujas de fresa en mi baño  
  
-si señorita Winner-y haciendo una reverencia salió  
  
Esa misma noche, las tres chicas muy amigas, con vidas muy diferentes, la casi perfecta vida de Kharma, la dura vida de Mei y la solitaria de Quatrine durmieron intranquilas, a la siguiente noche; estarían en los Gundams que alguna vez pertenecieron a sus padres  
  
-Buenas noches papá, que descanses... donde quiera que estés- fue lo ultimo que dijo Quatrine a la foto de su padre *** -Buenas noches, mami, papi... que duerman bien-gritó Kharma apagando la luz  
  
-Sueña con... esa banda que tanto te gusta-grito Duo Maxwell de regreso *** -Ojalá y amanezca muerto mañana-dijo para si Mei, cerrando su libro de un golpe y apagando la luz *** -Mei Lang!!! Estas dormida ya???- dijo Wufei entrando en la habitación de su hija  
  
-sí, vete ¿quieres?  
  
Wufei la arropó y cerró las cortinas del cuarto "hipócrita" pensó Mei, quedándose dormida.  
  
* Lowe es el verdadero apellido de Heero, su verdadero nombre completo es Odin Lowe 


	2. Cap 2

Las cuatro chicas se encontraron en la escuela, Kharma y Chandra venían de clase de Chino simplificado, Quatrine de cocina pastelera y Mei Lang de correr alrededor de la pista.  
  
-Chicas- empezó Kharma- Chandra ha encontrado los Gundams que una vez pertenecieron a nuestros padres...  
  
-iremos, ahora por la noche a sacarlos, contamos con ustedes...-dijo Chandra una chica de rostro muy serio, ojos azules y cabello castaño-y recuerden ninguna palabra...  
  
Las muchachas se miraron entre sí, la menor era Quatrine, tenía 13 años, las mayores Mei Lang y Kharma con 15 y la de en medio Chandra con 14 años  
  
-Oigan, ví una pelicula donde unas animadoras asaltaban un banco  
  
-_- -¿¿Y??- preguntaron todas en coro notablemente irritadas por la "estupidez" de Quatrine  
  
-Tenían nombres... apodos mejor dicho, creo que nosotras deberíamos tener también  
  
-Quatrine tiene razón- afirmó Chandra  
  
-Bien, entonces tu serás Barbie, Quatrine-dijo Mei en tono burlón-yo seré Theresa, Chandra, Kelly y... lo siento Kharma, tu tendrás que ser Ken  
  
-No, yo quiero llamarme Solitaria...-dijo Quatrine ignorando la broma  
  
-Yo seré...a ver, Kharma, piensa...ah si, seré Mégami  
  
-llamenme... Helen Yuy  
  
-y a mi, Nataku-dijo Mei muy segura de sí misma  
  
Esa tarde ninguna de ellas salió, estaban ocupadas planeando estrategias de guerra, practicando golpes, entrenando su mente... como se siente, matar, destrozar, vengarse de esa tal peacecraft que una vez había apoyado a sus padres y que ahora les daba la espalda.  
  
Quatrine estaba en su gimnasio personal, pegándole a una bolsa de arena  
  
-maldita zorra... perra asesina-decía entre golpe y golpe  
  
Kharma estudiaba un cuaderno viejo, en cuya portada se leía "shinigami"  
  
-entonces, nunca debo usar mi scythe si no hay suficiente reserva de energía...-repetía para sí misma  
  
-Kharma, ¿no tienes hambre, linda? Tu padre nos llevará a comer fuera ahora  
  
0_0!!  
  
-er... mami...ah...Hoy estoy muy cansada para salir, y tengo un examen mañana  
  
-Kharma, cielo... mañana es sábado  
  
0_o, -er, la verdad es que estoy cansada... vayan ustedes si lo desean...-dijo fingiendo la voz  
  
Chandra se servía cheerios con leche, su padre iba entrando en ese momento.  
  
-Hola, hija-dijo Odin Lowe, mejor conocido como Heero Yuy  
  
-Papá-dijo levantándose-tengo algo que preguntarte...  
  
-¿El qué? Ya sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-Luego pensó "no, no, lo que quieras no... no sé como explicarte por que sangras todos los meses o por que sentiste eso por ese chico"  
  
-¿qué se siente... matar, destruir, vengarse, aniquilar?-lo dijo como si tuviera algo entre sus manos y lo estuviese apretando  
  
"menos mal, pensé que me preguntaría porque sangraba todos los meses"  
  
-Depende... si la persona a la que se lo haces te ha hecho algo muy, muy, muy malo... Te sentirás feliz, si es alguien que ni te debe o es inocente... te pesará  
  
Chandra tragó, y vio a su padre...  
  
-¿Sabes? Quiero ser como tú, un día-dijo casi sin pensar lo que decía  
  
-Ni que lo digas... habrá otra guerra, graciosamente iniciada por la payasa que un día estuvo a favor de la paz, quiero que sepas algo Chandra, donde quiera que vayas, lo que hagas... siempre que lo hagas por justicia; estará bien...  
  
Chandra sonrió mostrando sus frenillos con restos de cheerios.  
  
-Imagine me and you, I do, I think about you day and night, to think about the girl you love and hold her tight..So happy together...-canturreaba Mei Lang leyendo unas estrategias que Kharma le había prestado hacía dias  
  
-ABRE!!! ABRE ESA PUERTA!!! QUE NO VAYA A SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO FUMAR O BEBER ALCOHOL  
  
-Desde cuando hay cigarrillos sin humo... - dijo tranquilamente desde adentro- o alcohol no volátil...  
  
-ábreme Mei Lang, me da miedo cuando te encierras- dijo Wufei cambiando su tono de voz por completo  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿tienes miedo que me haga daño? ¿Mas del que tu me haces? Por favor papá, esa preocupación ni tú te la crees... 


	3. cap 3

"parece ser que sólo Kharma Maxwell se interesa en esto" dijo contemplando su reloj digital y viendo que ya faltaba poco para las 9.30 y nadie había llegado  
  
-disculpa la tardanza... Mei Lang no podía salir, su ventana estaba atascada y yo le tuve que ayudar a salir... -dijo Quatrine  
  
-A partir de ahora, nos empezaremos a llamar por nuestros apodos-dijo Kharma-esto tiene que salir perfecto  
  
En eso llegó Chandra, perdón Helen Yuy  
  
-Hey!! Nataku, mégami, solitaria... aquí viene Helen con el mapa...  
  
El lugar donde estaban no era más que una bodega de artículos de guerra, muy oscura, Kharma llevaba una linterna y lograron encontrar el primer gundam  
  
-Vengan!! Miren este... ¿Cuál es este Kharma?  
  
-Ejem!!! MEGAMI!!! Y es un sandrock... creo que perteneció a tu padre Solitaria  
  
-Wow!! Es... supercalifragilisticoespialidoso!!! -dijo casi alzando la voz  
  
-Shh!! Mary Poppins se revuelca en su tumba-dijo Mei Lang  
  
-Vengan, aquí hay otros dos... Un deadscythe ¡tuyo Megami! Y... un ShenLong  
  
-Hasta que te aprendiste los nombres Helen!! Valió la pena prestarte mis apuntes, compermiso, abordaré mi deadscythe  
  
-Megami, Chandra aún no ha encontrado el suyo... ¡ouch!-Quatrine había chocado contra algo  
  
-Barbie!! Digo, ¡solitaria! ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
-Chandra, ¿¿tu padre manejaba un heavyarms??  
  
-No, su modelo era un gundam wing zero...  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué hacen robándose los Gundams?-gritó otra voz femenina  
  
-¿¿Quien eres tú??  
  
-soy Adriana Bloom, mi padre Triton Bloom* me ha dejado a cargo de estos Gundams y no le falla....-Mei Lang saltó hasta uno de los brazos del gundam donde se hallaba la chica derribándola  
  
-Canijas... no saben pelear y se andan metiendo en guerras, débiles  
  
-Estás hablando como tu padre, Nataku-dijo Quatrine muy molesta  
  
-Compañeras!!! Encontré mi gundam!! Entonces sobra uno  
  
-bueno, estamos listas...-dijo Kharma impaciente por subirse a su deadscythe  
  
-¿Y que hacemos con esta payasa?-dijo Mei al borde de la cólera  
  
-Mátala...-dijo Chandra-no espera, no nos ha hecho daño, hasta nos puede ser útil  
  
-Revivámola!!! Dale agua Mei...-opino Quatrine  
  
-Tu ass!! No le doy agua ni a mi padre y ahora....-la chica se empezó a mover, todas se quedaron calladas, Chandra buscó su arma  
  
-Siento... haberlas asustado, ¿¿son ustedes hijas de los pilotos gundam??  
  
Las cuatro asintieron con la cabeza  
  
-Entonces, sólo falto yo, mi padre era Triton Bloom, mejor conocido como Trowa Barton  
  
-¿¿¿Eres la hija de Trowa Barton???- preguntó Quatrine- mi padre me ha hablado mucho de él...  
  
-Tu debes ser hija de Quatre Winner ¿no?-dijo Adriana cambiando la cara por completo  
  
-Bueno, besitos y abrazos al final de la batalla... vienes con nosotras Adriana??-dijo Mei Lang perdiendo la paciencia- o te quedarás cuidando el Gundam de papi  
  
-Voy con ustedes... He estado esperando este momento  
  
-Entonces, debes tener un nombre clave, como todas nosotras- Dijo Chandra- yo soy Helen Yuy, la china es Nataku, La de trenza y lentes es Mégami y la rubia es solitaria  
  
-Entonces, llámenme... Ginger  
  
-¡Que lindo nombre!- dijo Mei Lan fingiendo ternura  
  
-¿Qué no ves que soy pelirroja, china psicópata? -dijo casi elevando la voz  
  
-La pelea es con Relena Peacecraft, no entre nosotras-dijo Kharma -espero que estés lista Ginger  
  
-Si, mégami... estoy lista, abriré la compuerta del techo para que podamos salir...¿planeta tierra, reino de Sank?  
  
-Si- dijo respondió Chandra -gracias Ging... pensé que teníamos que romper alguna pared para salir  
  
Adriana sonrió y desapareció, a los pocos segundos, el techo se levantó y tres Gundams salieron, Sandrock, gundam wing zero y deadscythe... Shenlong esperó a que heavy arms saliera para escoltarlo.  
  
* es el verdadero nombre de Trowa Barton, por si no entendían ( 


	4. cap 4

"ya veo la tierra, ya veo la tierra" Pensaba Kharma  
  
-Mégami a las demás cambio, veo la tierra aterrizaremos en el bosque de las afueras del reino de sank, nos bajaremos para investigar el terreno, repito, nos bajaremos para investigar el terreno  
  
-Mégami... ¿A que horas estaremos en casa de nuevo?-preguntó Quatrine  
  
-Tienes miedo Barbie??- dijo Mei Lang burlonamente  
  
-No, es que... no dije nada a nadie y ya pasaron ocho horas, ya debe de estar amaneciendo en la colonia...  
  
-Solitaria... nuestros padres nos conocen, sabrán lo que hacemos-dijo Chandra  
  
En la colonia L1, los cuatro amigos, ex compañeros de batalla estaban reunidos; en el mismo lugar donde hacía ocho horas, las niñas retiraban sus gundams  
  
-Le dije que no hiciera nunca ninguna tontería que involucrara sangre....- repetía Duo  
  
-Y yo, el día que se me ocurre visitarla me encuentro con que se ha ido a pelear- dijo Quatre muy tristemente  
  
-Vamos, las niñas se nos crecieron...saben lo que hacen- dijo Heero  
  
-Mei Lang me va a oir... y a sentir... - Decía Wufei muy decidido.  
  
En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de un golpe, todos le apuntaron con sus armas  
  
-Te guardarás muy bien de tocar a esa niña Wufei, ella sabe lo que hace... No la conoces, la he visto entrenar en la escuela; es la mejor en educación física...  
  
-¡¡Trowa!!- era Quatre  
  
-Vaya, los cinco burlados... no nos vendría mal ese nombre - dijo Heero - Sin gundams, sin niñas, sin venganza... sin nada  
  
-Jugamos póker??- preguntó Duo sacando unas cartas  
  
-ni modo...-respondieron los demás  
  
Regresando con las chicas, aterrizaron sus Gundams y empezaron a caminar.  
  
-Dividamonos, Solitaria y Nataku, y Mégami, Ginger y yo iremos juntas - dijo Chandra  
  
Al día siguiente se encontraron en el mismo lugar  
  
-Barbie y yo...  
  
-SOLITARIA!!! DÉJAME DE LLAMAR BARBIE...  
  
-Solitaria y yo ya sabemos donde está el palacio...  
  
-Mégami ,Helen y yo hemos pensado en inscribirnos en un colegio  
  
-¿Qué hay de nuestros padres?-preguntó Quatrine  
  
-Solitaria... como sea... ya se dieron cuenta que no te despertaste temprano ni empezaste a hablar basura desde temprano... y creo q los padres de Mégami no la han oído estudiar durante toda la noche, ni el papá de Helen la ha oido tocar guitarra ni mi papá me ha oido entrenar... Como sea, ya saben o sospechan que estamos aquí.  
  
-Nataku tiene razón, y si no nos han buscado es por que confían en nosotras...-dijo Chandra  
  
-Bueno... ¿y qué haremos en el colegio? -preguntó Mei Lang  
  
-La directora es la bruja de Peacemaker- dijo Adriana  
  
-¡Peacecraft!- Corrigió Chandra  
  
-Esa misma perra... bueno, la cosa es que si nos escribimos, podemos matarla fingiendo un accidente o algo asi  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿y los Gundams... vinieron a ver el clima o que?- preguntó Mei  
  
-Los usamos después- Dijo Chandra- entre más estrategia usemos, menos sangre inocente derramaremos...¿No has pensado en eso Mei Lang Chang?  
  
-Pero yo quiero pelear, quiero demostrarle a mi padre que no soy débil, quiero...  
  
¿¿Alguien tiene hambre?? - preguntó Adriana dándoles unas manzanas recién cortadas las que devoraron inmediatamente  
  
-Yo quiero entrar en esa escuela - dijo Quatrine  
  
-Chandra irá... ella es buena sobornando a la gente - dijo Kharma - además, la única que trajo dinero  
  
-YO tengo un poco, Mégami...-dijo sacando una tarjeta de crédito  
  
-Oseaaaaa yo y mi tarjeta de crédito.... la tarjeta de papiii!!!-se burlaba Mei  
  
-Bueno, entonces Solitaria y Helen irán...-dijo Kharma  
  
Esa tarde, se inscribieron, lo primero que hicieron fue llenar sus solicitudes, luego las entrevistó Relena Peacecraft en persona:  
  
-Con que... ustedes son las nuevas chicas... Angela Solitaria y Helen....-y levantando la vista dijo- ¿¿Yuy??¿¿ Eres tú Heero?? ¿¿disfrazado de mujer?? Sabía que volverías!!!  
  
-Señora, mi nombre es Helen Yuy y mis padres son Anthony y Dorothy  
  
-¡¡Dorothy, Dorothy...!!! siempre supe que... pero...-y mirándola mas atentamente dijo- Pero tú me recuerdas a...  
  
-Te lo dije Angela... este colegio es una basura, vámonos- dijo Chandra levantándose  
  
-Esperen!!! Disculpen, se llama "locura post-desengaño amoroso" y...-les dijo deteniédola  
  
-Ya Helen, dale un plomazo ¿Quieres? -dijo Angela bromeando  
  
-si... esos ojos... esa mirada... ¡Tú eres hija de Heero Yuy!  
  
-Y más le vale no meterse con las colonias...aléjese de mi padre, además, no soportaría a una madrastra como usted...-se dio la vuelta apuntándola con un arma  
  
-¡Guardias!!!- empezó a gritar Relena  
  
-Ahora solitaria!!! Escapa, avísale a las demás que pueden atacar ahora en la noche!!!  
  
-No puedo dejarte sola!!!-dijo Quatrine  
  
-Caramba Solitaria!!! Soy mayor que tú... ya tírate!!!-dijo dándole un empujón por la ventana  
  
Quatrine ya no supo nada, cayó sobre unos arbustos, como andaba el rídiculo uniforme de la escuela le costó incorporarse... corriendo llegó al campamento improvisado que tenían sus amigas  
  
-Niñas!!! Chandra...  
  
-HELEN!!!-dijeron todas en coro  
  
-Bueno, a Helen la tiene Relena... prisionera- comunicó la rubia  
  
-Es hora - dijo Mei Parándose muy decidida -listas??  
  
-Cuando quieran - dijo Kharma recogiédose la trenza y ajustando sus lentes  
  
-Yo desde ayer lo estoy - dijo Adriana, amarrándose una bota  
  
Las chicas subieron a sus gundams, y se encaminaron hacia la casa Peacecraft muy decididas. 


	5. cap 5

Chandra fue llevada por los soldados de Relena a una habitación oscura, que en un tiempo había sido sala de torturas del pacífico reino de Sank

- Bien niña... con que tú y tus amigas planean atacar mi reino, pero claro eso no se puede... con los gundams de papi... Pero que cosas digo, yo soy la gran reina Relena!!!, soy la paz!!... nadie puede hacerle esto a mi reino...

- Señorita... mientras allá en el espacio haya gente con hambre, mis amigas y yo no dejaremos de atacar, gracias a su boicoteo, las colonias no reciben víveres ni agua... ahora iniciarán otra guerra

- les conseguí la paz... ¿qué mas quieren? Hmmm niñas tontas, tenemos armas... ¿creíste que las armas confiscadas fueron destruidas? Nooo... están escondidas en algún lugar aquí en mi reino

- Paz... por favor señora, mi padre me ha contado todo; usted no hacía más que hablar de sus utopías... no hizo nada...no la entiendo, despues de esa falsa paz de la que tanto habló, usted se ha encargado de empezar otra guerra

Relena calló... la chica tenía razón, dos soldados entraron con otra chica, Chandra la reconoció, su inconfundible cabello rubio platinado... era Quatrine

- Atrapamos a esta...-no terminaron, Quatrine los golpeó, dejándolos inconscientes

- Quatrine!!!

- Shhh!! Helen, ten...-dijo lanzándole un arma, Relena estaba petrificada, estas chicas actuaban rápido

Helen sonrió con dulzura y maldad a la vez, apunto a Relena diciendo

- Ahora, haré lo que mi padre nunca pudo hacer

Y de un disparo acabó con la vida de esta...

Quatrine y ella corrieron a sus gundams, escuchó la voz de Kharma atravéz de su comunicador

- Bienvenida, señorita Yuy... disfrute de su viaje con aerolíneas Maxwell

- Gracias, que tal vamos?

- varios puntos a cero... no hemos sido derribadas... no nos pueden culpar no hemos tocado ningún área civil... escucha!!

__

"El reino de Sank anuncia su rendición... Como jefe del ejército daré permiso para que salgan víveres y agua a las colonias espaciales afectadas"

- Misión cumplida- dijo Chandra

- Wow!! Jamás imaginé patear tantos traseros en un día

- eres una malhablada Mei!!!

- Déjala Quatrine, hemos ganado

Las chicas apagaron sus gundams, y caminaron hasta el palacio, dos médicos sacaban el cuerpo de la "princesa" Peacecraft, habían reporteros, fotógrafos y camiones de noticias por todos lados, querían ver a las niñas, las heroínas... Y allí estaban; y sus padres también

- Chandra... Dorothy estaría orgullosa de ti...- musitó Heero

- Vamos papá, no te pongas cursi

Detrás de ellos Hilde regañaba a Kharma

- Muy bien jovencita, ahora me explica que intentaba hacer... castígala tú esta vez Duo

- Nah... Hilde, hizo algo por las colonias, esta niña es idéntica a ti

- Papi, Mami, perdón... pero... bah!!, que más da, no soy buena fingiendo y no estoy arrepentida de lo que hice...- respondió sonriendo

Quatre sorprendió a su hija... al aparecer

- Quatrine, fuiste muy valiente... ¿qué quieres de premio?

-365 días con mi papá... solamente

Quatre la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el jet privado que los esperaba... Trowa y Adriana iban con ellos

- Cuidaste mal los gundams, Adriana... pero eres buena en el campo de batalla

-¿Tú crees?

- si, te pareces a mí... pero yo era más callado a tu edad... y lloré un par de veces

Mei Ling sintió deseos de llorar, su padre no estaba ahí, se dirigió al Shenlong y decidió pilotearlo hasta su colonia donde recibiría una buena regañada por parte de su padre "_Es un torpe, mal padre... no sé para que me mandó a hacer... cobarde de seguro tenía miedo de venir" _La chica subió y ahí estaba Wufei sonriendo

- Mei... tú si que eres digna de pilotear a Nataku y...

- Cállate, yo manejo ¿Destino?

- A la colonia LX23... la colonia oficial de...

- Por Dios!! Padre estás seguro?? En serio quieres ir a ver las luchas??

-Tengo dos boletos, querida, dos boletos...

Mei Ling sonrió, y piloteó el Shenlong, Nataku hasta donde su padre le dijo.

***

OK, no hice sufrir a Relena... la verdad, me hubiera gustado verla sufrir más pero... que más da, se sobreentiende que Chandra era hija de Dorothy, ¿Cómo murió? El lector decide (pudo haberla mandado a matar Relena, pudo haber muerto durante el parto, de cáncer en un accidente de tren, electrocutada... q se yo) Quatrine, Adriana y Mei Ling son lo que en el manga se les conoce como "test tube babies" y son bebés concebidos artificialmente. 


End file.
